


Killing Me Softly

by tielan



Series: The Monstrous Regiment [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - All Female, Fluff, Gen, Girls' Night Out, Karaoke, this never ends well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 13:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: Hangovers were never fun. They were considerably less fun when you’d been pulled up on the carpet of the Director’s office for a 0900 meeting.





	Killing Me Softly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Haywire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haywire/gifts).



> Late chocolate box treat for you!

“More paperwork?” Dr. Foster regarded the USB Maria had laid down on her desk with some annoyance. “Do you think I have time for more S.H.I.E.L.D bureacracy right now? We’re in the middle of testing matter transports and, of course, nothing is going right—”

“They’re just files,” Maria interrupted before the scientist could get in full flow. “On you and your team-mates.”

That stopped the astrophysicist’s tirade and had her reaching for the USB. “Files? On us? As in S.H.I.E.L.D files?”

“Also the CIA. FBI. MI-5. The Russian SVR. China’s Ministry of State Security. We haven’t quite managed to get hold of what ISIL thinks, but I imagine we can guess their thoughts on a bunch of women in various states of undress running around saving the world.”

“It wouldn’t be right to smack that Bolt journalist in the face for coining that phrase,” Dr. Foster murmured as she ran assorted scans on the USB, “but Darcy thinks it would be extremely satisfying.”

Maria smiled thinly. “I’m sure I could find a way to make sure it wasn’t caught on any kind of media, should such a thing happen to happen to him.”

The look Foster gave her was sharply surprised before it narrowed to frank calculation. “What are you doing next Tuesday night, 8pm?”

Maria shrugged as she looked the alter ego of Lady Thor in the face. “Depends what my options are.”

\--

“You didn’t mention that the options included karaoke,” Maria hissed at Foster as Pepper Potts – codename _Rescue_ – tried to tow her towards the stage.

Foster gave her a wide-eyed look of doubtless spurious resignation, before picking up the beer that Brunnhild had set down before her and Peggy Carter – Lady Britannia, draining it to the dregs, then slamming it down on the table with a shout worthy of any college student.

“All right, all right,” she grumbled at Potts. “But I can’t sing.”

“Neither can Wanda,” said the CEO of Stark Industries cheerfully. “That’s why she’s doing the lightshow.”

Already waiting at the side of the stage where Romanov was unabashedly strangling some unfortunate feline, Wanda Maximoff smirked.

\--

Hangovers were never fun. They were considerably less fun when you’d been pulled up on the carpet of the Director’s office for a 0900 meeting.

The Director didn’t turn from the window that looked down over the Potomac, “You know, Hill, when I assigned you to keep an eye on the Avengers, that did not actually extend to enabling charges of disturbing the peace.”

Maria sighed. “It was karaoke.”

“Yes,” said May in resigned tones. “It usually is.”


End file.
